comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolverine
Wolverine is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Wolverine: Exit Wounds #1: 26 Jun 2019 Current Issue :Wolverine Annual #1: 25 Sep 2019 Next Issue :Wolverine #1: 19 Feb 2020 Status A new series starts February 2020. Characters Main Characters *'Wolverine/Logan' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Wolverine Annual #1 Wolverine: Exit Wounds #1 Return of Wolverine #5 Return of Wolverine #4 Return of Wolverine #3 Return of Wolverine #2 Return of Wolverine #1 The Hunt for Wolverine: Dead Ends #1 The Hunt for Wolverine: Mystery in Madripoor #4 The Hunt for Wolverine: The Claws of a Killer #4 The Hunt for Wolverine: Adamantium Agenda #4 The Hunt for Wolverine: Weapon Lost #4 The Hunt for Wolverine: Mystery in Madripoor #3 The Hunt for Wolverine: The Claws of a Killer #3 The Hunt for Wolverine: Adamantium Agenda #3 The Hunt for Wolverine: Weapon Lost #3 The Hunt for Wolverine: Mystery in Madripoor #2 The Hunt for Wolverine: The Claws of a Killer #2 The Hunt for Wolverine: Adamantium Agenda #2 The Hunt for Wolverine: Weapon Lost #2 The Hunt for Wolverine: Mystery in Madripoor #1 The Hunt for Wolverine: The Claws of a Killer #1 The Hunt for Wolverine: Adamantium Agenda #1 The Hunt for Wolverine: Weapon Lost #1 The Hunt for Wolverine #1 Death of Wolverine #4 Death of Wolverine #3 Death of Wolverine #2 Death of Wolverine #1 Wolverine #12 Wolverine Annual #1 Wolverine #11 Wolverine #10 Collections Hardcovers *'Wolverine by Claremont & Miller' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4, plus Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 #172-173. "Wolverine's vacation from the X-Men is interrupted when he discovers that his beloved, Mariko Yashida, has been married off by her criminal father Lord Shingen! When Shingen humiliates Wolverine in front of Mariko, the hero loses heart, drowning his sorrows in beer, bar fights - and the arms of wild assassin Yukio. But when ninjas attack and betrayal strikes from a most unexpected source, can Wolverine reclaim his honor, and rescue Mariko and himself from the trap Shingen has drawn around them both?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785183833 *'Wolverine: Not Dead Yet' - Collects vol. 2 #119-122. "Wolverine's past is full of nasty characters, but few as fiendish as the White Ghost, a murderous mercenary whom Logan thought he'd left for dead during his spy years! But this Ghost won't be laid to rest until he's run Wolverine through a gauntlet of Adamantium weapons, killing the mutant maverick with the very metal that's saved his life so many times! Unwilling to risk his friends, Wolverine stands alone in a story of intrigue, romance and devastation, culminating in a clash between two killers!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137661 *'Wolverine: Enemy of the State, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #20-25. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118152 *'Wolverine: Enemy of the State, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 3 #26-32. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119264 *'Wolverine: Origins and Endings' - Collects vol. 3 #36-40. "Left shaken at ground zero after the cataclysmic events of House of M, Logan has no choice but to soldier on, as he done so many times before - but has the burden now become too great? In his lifetime, Logan has been both a hero and a villain, a player and a pawn... but what is he now?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119779 *'Wolverine: Evolution' - Collects vol. 3 #50-55. "The biggest, best and, quite possibly, last battle between Wolverine and Sabretooth! These sworn foes have been locked in an endless grudge match that goes back longer than either can remember - or even imagine. The key to victory is eons old, and it's certain to rock their world." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122559 *'Wolverine: The Death of Wolverine' - Collects vol. 3 #56-61. "Wendell Rayfield is a recently divorced, down-on-his-luck ex-cop who's looking down the business end of a 40 with no hope for the future and with demons from his past still haunting him at every turn. All he has going for him is his new job. A job that involves a very large machine gun, a hole in the ground, a certain hirsute mutant, and several thousand bullets. We all know what damage Wolverine can do with his claws, but how dangerous can he really be when all he's able to do is talk? Wendell Rayfield is about to find out!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785126112 *'Wolverine: Old Man Logan' - Collects vol. 3 #66-72 & Wolverine: Old Man Logan Giant-Size #1. "Nobody knows what happened on the night the heroes fell. All we know is that they disappeared and evil triumphed and the bad guys have been calling the shots ever since. What happened to Wolverine is the biggest mystery of all. For 50 years, no one has heard hide nor hair from him...and in his place stands anold man called Logan. A man concerned only about his family. A man pushed to the brink by the Hulk Gang. A man forced tohelp an old friend--the blind archer, Hawkeye--drive three thousand miles to secure his family's safety. Get ready for the ride of your life, Logan." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131590 *'Dark Wolverine: The Prince' - Collects vol. 3 #73-77. "Wolverine's son, Daken, has finally emerged from the shadows, stepping out onto the main stage of the Marvel Universe. As one of Norman Osborne's Avengers, he has power, access, and an identity that he hates - his father's. This new Wolverine doesn't know how long this will last, but one thing's for sure: He's going to have some fun while it does." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785139001 *'Dark Wolverine: My Hero' - Collects vol. 3 #78-81. "As an Avenger, Daken is supposed to be one of the good guys - to the public, anyway. But when a tape revealing his true colors is leaked onto the Internet, Daken will be forced to clean up his act... and confront the possibility that being a hero might just be more difficult than being the villain!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078513977X *'Siege: X-Men' - Collects vol. 3 #82-84, plus New Mutants #11 & Siege: Storming Asgard - Heroes & Villains #1. "The end has come. While he is counted among the greatest villains the Marvel Universe has ever seen, one question remains: whose side is Daken really on?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148159 *'Wolverine: The Reckoning' - Collects vol. 3 #85-87, plus Wolverine: Origins #46-50. "In one fell swoop, Daken plans to both destroy his father and achieve his destiny. The streets run red with blood as Daken faces off against Romulus!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785139788 *'Wolverine Goes To Hell' - Collects vol. 4 #1-5. "Someone's out to destroy Wolverine-permanently-and they may have succeeded. But if Wolverine's soul is in hell, how is his body terrorizing those closest to him?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785147845 *'Wolverine vs. The X-Men' - Collects vol. 4 #5.1 & 6-9. "In his long a bloody life, Wolverine has lost control before. But the situation has never been more dire. Hell itself has inhabited Logan's body, laughing with delight at every innocent life it takes--and he is powerless to stop it. Running out of options, Cyclops is faced with an impossible choice. The X-Men's leader wants to believe his old friend possesses the strength of will to break free. But as Wolverine spirals out of control, Cyclops may be forced to resort to deadly force to put an end to Logan's murderous rampage. Can even a last-ditch psychic intervention by those closest to him help Wolverine come to his senses before his teammates have no recourse but to kill him?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785147861 *'Wolverine's Revenge' - Collects vol. 4 #10-16. "First, Wolverine was sent to Hell. Then, he was forced to fight for control of his own mind against demonic invaders. All thanks to the machinations of a mysterious group called the Red Right Hand. Who are they, and what is their grudge against Logan? And how do they hope to survive now that Wolverine has come looking for some revenge of his own?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785152792 *'Wolverine: Goodbye, Chinatown' - Collects vol. 4 #17-20. "Wolverine's been to Hell and back - literally - and now he's ready for a fresh start. But before he can move on, he'll need to take care of some old business - as the secret kingpin of Chinatown - when an underground drug-trafficking ring threatens to tear San Francisco apart. As the bodies pile up and Wolverine stabs his way toward the truth, he and his allies - including the crass Agent of Atlas known as Gorilla-Man and the indulgent Immortal Weapon called Fat Cobra - come face-to-face with ninja commandos, super-powered maniacs ... and fire-breathing dragons?! Just how deep underground does the war really go? And what old enemies lurk in the darkness?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161414 *'Wolverine: Back in Japan' - Collects vol. 4 #300-304. "Wolverine travels to Tokyo to confront his most dangerous enemy yet. And a new Silver Samurai rises to take the place of the old one ... along with Wolverine's daughter!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161430 *'Wolverine: Rot' - Collects vol. 4 #305-309. "Agent Wells is circling closer to the truth behind the brutal murders he's investigating. And Wolverine is his lead suspect! It's Wolverine vs Dr. Rot for control of Wolverine's brain, but can Wolverine destroy the last vestiges of Weapon X's programming?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161457 *'Wolverine: Sabretooth Reborn' - Collects vol. 4 #310-313. "Sabretooth has returned from seeming death - but how did he survive his beheading all those years ago? And which Sabretooth is the real one?! As the immortal manipulator Romulus returns from the ebon folds of the Darkforce Dimension, a mysterious red-headed woman comes to Wolverine's rescue...and when her identity and connection to Romulus are revealed, secrets will be revealed that rewrite Wolverine's history once again! What does Romulus offer Sabretooth that can compare to his lifelong vendetta against Wolverine? As the villainous duo's plans unfold, Wolverine finds himself forced to make a terrible a decision: stop Sabretooth, or stop Romulus...and deal with the lives that are lost either way!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785163255 *'Death of Wolverine' - Collects Death of Wolverine #1-4. "All roads must end somewhere, and every hero’s story eventually comes to a close. For Logan, the century-old mutant known as Wolverine, that time is now. The loss of his healing factor and the traumatic events of “Three Months To Die” have all led to this, the single most important X-Men event of the decade. Through the years, Logan has been a warrior, a hero, a renegade, a savage, a samurai, a teacher — and so much more. Logan has spent decades being the best there is at what he does, but even the best fade away eventually. And now, the X-Men’s greatest hero will play a role he’s never played before." - *'The Hunt for Wolverine' - Collects The Hunt for Wolverine #1, The Hunt for Wolverine: Weapon Lost #1-4, The Hunt for Wolverine: Adamantium Agenda #1-4, The Hunt for Wolverine: Claws of a Killer #1-4, The Hunt for Wolverine: Mystery in Madripoor #1-4, The Hunt for Wolverine: Dead Ends. - *'Wolverine: Enemy of the State – The Complete Edition' - Collects vol. 3 #20-32. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122060 *'Wolverine by Mark Millar Omnibus' - Collects vol. 3 #20-32, #66-72 & Wolverine: Old Man Logan Giant-Size #1 - WorldCat - ISBN 078516796X *'Wolverine: Sabretooth' - Collects vol. 3 #50-55 & vol. 4 #310-313. - WorldCat - ISBN 078518385X *'Wolverine Goes to Hell Omnibus' - Collects vol. 4 #1-20 & 300-304, plus Astonishing Spider-Man & Wolverine #1-6 & X-Men: Schism #1-5. - Trade Paperbacks *'Wolverine' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4, plus Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 #172-173. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137246 *'Wolverine Epic Collection, vol. 1: Madripoor Nights' - Collects vol. 2 #1-16, plus Wolverine stories from Marvel Comics Presents #1-10 & Marvel Age Annual #4. - *'Wolverine Epic Collection, vol. 2: Back to Basics' - Collects vol. 2 #17-30, plus Wolverine/Nick Fury: The Scorpio Connection & Wolverine: The Jungle Adventure. - *'Wolverine Legends, vol. 6: Marc Silvestri Book I' - Collects vol. 2 #31-34, 41-42, 48-50. " Watch Wolverine take on the drug-crazed Japanese Yakuza, face down a legendary Canadian monster and uncover secrets of the mysterious Weapon X program, culminating in a battle with a cyborg version of himself!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785109528 *'Wolverine Epic Collection, vol. 8: The Dying Game' - Collects vol. 2 #87-100 & Annual '95, plus Wolverine: Knight of Terra. - *'Wolverine Epic Collection, vol. 12: Shadow of Apocalypse' - Collects vol. 2 #133-149, plus Hulk vol. 2 #8 & Wolverine/Cable. - *'Wolverine Epic Collection, vol. 13: Blood Debt' - Collects vol. 2 #150-158 & Annual '99, plus Wolverine: The Origin #1-6. - *'Wolverine: Weapon X Unbound' - Collects vol. 2 #47-57. "Wolverine returns to Weapon X! Determined to uncover the secrets of his past, Logan heads back to Canada with Jubilee — and tracks down the facility where his life was turned upside down!" - - (forthcoming, January 2017) *'Wolverine: Not Dead Yet' - Collects vol. 2 #119-122. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785167102 *'Wolverine: Blood Wedding' - Collects vol. 2 #123-132 & Wolverine: Black Rio. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785185240 *'Wolverine: Blood Debt' - Collects vol. 2 #150-153. "Amiko, a young girl Logan has sworn to protect, and her guardian Yukio, are being held prisoner in blood feud between Lord Haan and Gom of the Clan Yashida. Wolverine becomes a reluctant participant in this bloody war that will likely have no victor." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785107851 *'Wolverine: The Best There Is' - Collects vol. 2 #159-161, 167-169. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785110070 *'Wolverine: The Return of Weapon X' - Collects vol. 2 #159-176 & Annual 2000 & 2001. "It begins with a series of unsettling dreams, but Wolverine’s nightmares soon become reality: The Weapon X Program, the sadistic agency that implanted his Adamantium skeleton, has returned! Accused of killing a senator and imprisoned, Wolverine is “rescued” by Weapon X — but what’s really going on? Which other faces from Wolverine’s past are being targeted for forcible recruitment? And what is the disturbing secret of Weapon X’s new director? Plus: Wolverine faces Mr. X, a martial-arts master with a fetish for death and an obsession to become “the best there is;” battles his dead mentor Ogun; and deals with the threats of Mauvais and the Wendigo! But can a powerless Wolverine defeat the team of Sabretooth, Omega Red and Lady Deathstrike?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785185232 *'Wolverine Legends, vol. 3: Law of the Jungle' - Collects vol. 2 #181-186. "Wolverine probes the dark and seamy underbelly of the city, and guts it. Placing himself in the center of a bloody mob war, Logan plays a most dangerous game." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111352 *'Wolverine: The Brotherhood' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. "The world's deadliest mutant Wolverine embarks on a dangerous mission of revenge, seeking justice for a young neighbor who was murdered in her sleep. Logan must use all of his lethal skills to take on a mysterious organization hell-bent on keeping its dark secrets hidden from the world." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111360 *'Wolverine: Coyote Crossing' - Collects vol. 3 #7-11. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111379 *'Wolverine: Return of the Native' - Collects vol. 3 #12-19. "Wolverine must delve deep into his enigmatic past when a mysterious mutant known only as the Native returns to his life. But who is she, and is she friend or foe? And why might she hold the key to unlock the secrets of Wolverine's past?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785113975 *'Wolverine: Enemy of the State, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #20-25. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785114920 *'Wolverine: Enemy of the State, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 3 #26-32. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116273 *'House of M: World of M featuring Wolverine' - Collects vol. 3 #33-35, plus Black Panther #7, Pulse #10 & Captain America #10. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119221 *'Wolverine: Origins and Endings' - Collects vol. 3 #36-40. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119795 *'Wolverine: Civil War' - Collects vol. 3 #42-48. "In the aftermath of the Stamford tragedy, Logan makes it his personal mission to take down the man responsible. No sooner does he begin his hunt, however, than he discovers someone else is stalking the same prey: a mysterious trio whose identity, and disturbing mission, will come as a shock to many! If Logan's unsettled by who these guys are, then just wait until he discovers who they answer to!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119809 *'Wolverine: Evolution' - Collects vol. 3 #50-55. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122567 *'Wolverine: The Death of Wolverine' - Collects vol. 3 #56-61. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785126120 *'Wolverine: Get Mystique!' - Collects vol. 3 #62-65. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129634 *'Wolverine: Old Man Logan' - Collects vol. 3 #66-72 & Wolverine: Old Man Logan Giant-Size #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131728 *'Dark Wolverine: The Prince' - Collects vol. 3 #73-77. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138668 *'Dark Wolverine: My Hero' - Collects vol. 3 #78-81. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138676 *'Siege: X-Men' - Collects vol. 3 #82-84, plus New Mutants #11 & Siege: Storming Asgard - Heroes & Villains #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148167 *'Wolverine: The Reckoning' - Collects vol. 3 #85-87, plus Wolverine: Origins #46-50. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140387 *'Wolverine Goes To Hell' - Collects vol. 4 #1-5. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785147845 *'Wolverine vs. The X-Men' - Collects vol. 4 #5.1 & 6-9. - WorldCat - ISBN 078514787X *'Wolverine's Revenge' - Collects vol. 4 #10-16. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785152806 *'Wolverine: Goodbye, Chinatown' - Collects vol. 4 #17-20. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161422 *'Wolverine: Back in Japan' - Collects vol. 4 #300-304. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161449 *'Wolverine: Rot' - Collects vol. 4 #305-309. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161465 *'Wolverine: Sabretooth Reborn' - Collects vol. 4 #310-313. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785163263 - (forthcoming, November 2013) *'Wolverine: Covenant' - Collects vol. 4 #314-317. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785164677 *'Wolverine, vol. 1: Hunting Season' - Collects vol. 5 #1-6. "When Wolverine finds himself the bargaining chip in a hostage situation, he must make a decision that will follow him forever — literally! How can a berserker fight what he can’t see? And how far will he go to assert his humanity in the face of the unknown?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785183965 *'Wolverine, vol. 2: Killable' - Collects vol. 5 #7-13. "After losing his healing factor, Logan must adjust to a very different reality — and villains and mercenaries begin popping out of the woodwork to try to take him down. A cure may have been found — but it’s in Wakanda, where he’s not welcome. As the noose tightens, Wolverine and Kitty Pryde travel to the former Howlett estate, but more than bittersweet memories await in the place Logan once called home! With the world on the brink of viral apocalypse, Logan and Kitty battle Lord Deathstrike, Silver Samurai and the Thirteen Ninjas of Sabretooth’s Hand! And when the mastermind behind it all is revealed, it leads to a moment that will change the face of Wolverine — forever!" - *'Wolverine: Three Months to Die Book 1' - Collects vol. 6 #1-7. "With his healing factor gone, Logan has something to prove. Before he can face Sabretooth again, he’ll need to build himself back up, get better and stronger than ever — but it’s not that easy anymore, and Wolverine will soon find himself turning to other means of revenge. What could make Logan turn his back on the Jean Grey School and his friends in the X-Men? Has he really joined a group of villains? Can Logan fight back his demons, or will his trip to the dark side become permanent? The weakened Wolverine battles assassins and goes undercover in Madripoor as his plan to stop Sabretooth takes shape — but others have designs on Sabretooth’s empire, as well. How are Pete Wisdom and MI13 involved?" - *'Wolverine: Three Months to Die Book 2' - Collects vol. 6 #8-12 & Annual #1. "Stranded in Japan, stripped of his healing factor, Wolverine confronts his future — and it ain’t a bright one. As Logan, Iron Fist and Shang-Chi take on an army of deadly ninja, Logan comes clean to his old friends — and Sabretooth marks Wolverine’s new love Pinch for death, unless Wolverine and his S.H.I.E.L.D. cavalry can reach her in time. And when Sabretooth prepares to remake the world in his image, he forces Logan into a bloody final showdown. It’s all led up to this as Wolverine enters his most dire hour — and possibly his final battle!" - *'Wolverines, vol. 1: Dancing with the Devil' - Collects Wolverines #1-5. "Logan may be dead — but what will happen to his mortal remains, encased in Adamantium? The battle for control of this valuable artifact has begun, death is on the books for a dozen heroes and villains, and Mystique is playing chess with them all! As Sinister strikes, Daken lies crippled, and death looms for Shogun’s Weapon X crew. Only Wolverine’s legacy — X-23, Sabretooth, Mystique and Lady Deathstrike — can save them all." - *'Hunt for Wolverine: Adamantium Agenda' - Collects Hunt for Wolverine #1 & Adamantium Agenda #1-4 - *'Hunt for Wolverine: Claws of a Killer' - Collects Hunt for Wolverine #1 & Claws of a Killer #1-4 - *'Hunt for Wolverine: Mystery in Madripoor' - Collects Mystery in Madripoor #1 & Adamantium Agenda #1-4 - *'Hunt for Wolverine: Weapon Lost' - Collects Hunt for Wolverine #1 & Weapon Lost #1-4 - *'Return of Wolverine' - Collects Return of Wolverine #1-5. - *'Wolverine By Larry Hama and Marc Silvestri, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #31-37, plus Wolverine: The Jungle Adventure & Wolverine: Bloodlust. - *'Wolverine By Larry Hama and Marc Silvestri, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #38-46, plus Wolverine: Rahne of Terra - *'Wolverine by Daniel Way: The Complete Collection, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #187-189 & vol. 3 #33-40, plus Wolverine: Origins #1-5 & Sabretooth #1-4. - *'Wolverine by Daniel Way: The Complete Collection, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 3 #50-55, plus Wolverine: Origins #6-15 & Annual #1 and What If: Wolverine - *'Wolverine By Greg Rucka Ultimate Collection' - Collects vol. 3 #1-19. - *'Wolverine: Enemy of the State – The Complete Edition' - Collects vol. 3 #20-32. - *'Wolverine by Jason Aaron: The Complete Collection, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 4 #1-9 & 5.1, plus Astonishing Spider-Man & Wolverine #1-6. - *'Wolverine by Jason Aaron: The Complete Collection, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 4 #10-20 & 300-304. - *'Death of Wolverine Prelude: Three Months to Die' - Collects vol. 4 #1-12 & Annual #1. - - (forthcoming, April 2020) *'Death of Wolverine: The Complete Collection' - Collects Death of Wolverine #1-4, Death of Wolverine: The Weapon X Program #1-5, Death of Wolverine: The Logan Legacy #1-7, Death of Wolverine: Deadpool & Captain America #1 & Death of Wolverine: Life After Logan #1 - Digital *'Wolverine by Claremont & Miller' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4. - Kindle - comiXology *'Wolverine By Greg Rucka Ultimate Collection' - Collects vol. 3 #1-19. - comiXology *'Wolverine: Enemy of the State' - Collects vol. 3 #20-32. - comiXology *'House of M: World of M featuring Wolverine' - Collects vol. 3 #33-35, plus Black Panther #7, Pulse #10 & Captain America #10. - comiXology *'Wolverine: Civil War' - Collects vol. 3 #42-48. - comiXology *'Wolverine: Evolution' - Collects vol. 3 #50-55. - Kindle - comiXology *'Wolverine: Get Mystique!' - Collects vol. 3 #62-65. - Kindle - comiXology *'Wolverine: Old Man Logan' - Collects vol. 3 #66-72 & Wolverine: Old Man Logan Giant-Size #1 - Kindle - comiXology *'Wolverine Goes To Hell' - Collects vol. 4 #1-5. - Kindle - comiXology *'Wolverine vs. The X-Men' - Collects vol. 4 #5.1 & 6-9. - Kindle - comiXology *'Wolverine's Revenge' - Collects vol. 4 #10-16. - comiXology *'Wolverine: Goodbye, Chinatown' - Collects vol. 4 #17-20. - comiXology *'Wolverine, vol. 1: Hunting Season' - Collects vol. 5 #1-6. - *'Wolverine, vol. 2: Killable' - Collects vol. 5 #7-13. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 7 Writer: Benjamin Percy. Artists: Adam Kubert & Viktor Bogdanovic. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-4, 1982 (mini-series) * Volume 2: #1-189, 1988-2003 * Volume 3: #1-90, 2003-2010 (#75-90 as Dark Wolverine) * Volume 4: #1-20 & 300-317, 2010-2013 * Volume 5: #1-13, 2013-2014 * Volume 6: #1-12, 2014 * Volume 7: #1- , 2020-present Future Publication Dates :Wolverine #1: 19 Feb 2020 :Wolverine #2: 25 Mar 2020 :Wolverine #3: 29 Apr 2020 News & Features * 31 Oct 2014 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=56748 Charles Soule Mourns the Death of Wolverine] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero